Black Butterfly's
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: Fed up with Quinn, Check! Fed up with Finn and his stupid games, check! Puck and Rachel quit the Glee Club and ask Sue to create a new one. Wanting to wreck Will's life, she agree's and a new Glee club is started. With nationals around the corner will the new Glee club be able to create a set list and get new members. Puck/Rachel with Santana/Brittany/Puck/Rachel/Kurt friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Black Butterfly's.

None of season three, not season two's final happened.

AN: If I owned Glee, do you really think I would be writing on here? No, exactly!

Now on with the story.

...

_Im a normal girl with big dreams, well I wouldn't say normal exactly._

"Nationals!" Mr Shuester wrote on the board, "This year, as you all know nationals will be in New York." He exclaimed excitedly, looking at the smiling faces of the Glee clubbers, well, most of them at least.

Rachel was sitting at the back with Puck. Who was the only real friend she had at the moment. Since she and Finn had broken up _again _nobody had been talking to her, they called her a drama queen for having a huge argument in front of the whole school after catching him making out with Quinn.

Like she shouldn't have even said anything and just got on with it, pretending that she hadn't seen anything and knowing full well they had and would be still cheating on her. Not to mention he hadn't even apologized. In fact, Finn had came up to her and told her she should apologize, and when questioned by her he said it's because she shown him up in front of the whole school.

Although, she couldn't blame the rest of the Glee club for taking his side- they wanted to all fit in and with Finn by their side, they could do that.

Never-the-less, Puck hadn't abandoned her like the rest; he told her that he didn't need popularity as everybody was too scared of him to take his popularity away. Besides, he liked Rachel, a lot more than he knows.

"So the solo will go to Rachel and-" Mr Shue was interrupted by Quinn and her nasal voice.

"Mr Shue that isn't fair, Rachel always has the solo, and by the way she's been acting, she doesn't even deserve the solo. Why don't you give the solo to somebody with a better voice, like me or Mercedes? Or give the solo to somebody who deserves it, like me or Mercedes."

"I haven't had a solo in weeks; they've all been given to you or Mercedes."

"Stop lying Streisand, you always get the solos and I haven't had a solo in ages!" Mercedes moaned.

"Me neither." Quinn cut in.

Puck snickered in their direction and rolled his eyes, why were they so self-centred.

Quinn and Mercedes had become 'best friends' for a while and they always tried to take the every chance Rachel got at singing of her, and so far it had worked.

Santana glared at them- pinkies linked with Brittany, sure the two had never exactly, got on, but when the occasion called for it, they did. And even though Santana would never admit it –at least, not yet- she had developed a soft spot for the big eyed brunette.

In Brittany's case, she just didn't really know what to do, all she knew was that Rachel was sad and she wanted to stop her from being sad. She had a talk with her cat the other day and he said to just do what everyone else was doing, which she didn't understand. Puck was on Rachel's side while everyone else was on the Quinn, Mercedes and Finn. She was so confused, she asked Santana after that and she told her to do what she does, be on Mercedes, Quinn and Finn's side, but secretly be on Rachel's side. Brittany couldn't understand why she was lying about the side her girlfriend was on but didn't mention it.

As for the rest, none of them are on Rachel's side. Mike out of loyalty to his girlfriend, Tina, Tina out of loyalty to Mercedes. Artie because he wanted Tina to notice him, and Matt because he didn't want to be an outsider.

Mr Shue, as always, took Quinn's side and decided to have herself do the solo and Mercedes to a ballad.

Kurt, who had transferred to Dalton, would be disappointed in his ex-friend. The girl who had always looked out for her fellow diva's, was now dismissing them to hang out with the popular crowd.

"So the duet will go to Finn and Quinn." Mr Shuester carried on. The two teenagers smiled in happiness. In Finn's case happiness that he got to sing another duet with his girlfriend, and for Quinn, happiness that she got to rub it in Rachel's face.

"Obviously." Puck muttered.

Mr Shuester heard this and turned towards him.

"Is there a problem Puck?"

"Yeah there is, when was the last time Rachel even had any sort of singing, that wasn't in the background. She deserves a solo more than anybody in here," At this Quinn scoffed causing Santana to glare at her once again, "She has to put up with them three's shit everyday and you think she doesn't deserve to sing. They don't deserve it, yet you give every solo or duet to one of them, every time!"

"Noah please sit down." Rachel commanded, tugging on his hand. He pushed her hand of.

"No! Im sick of this, if you want to keep giving them the song then I'm out... and so is she!" He finished, nodding his head towards Rachel.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed.

He turned to look at her and his eyes softened, but when he turned to look at the rest of the Glee club (including Mr. Shue) they hardened again.

"So?" He demanded.

Mr Shue looked at the angry boy, "Puck I've already decided."

"Then were out!"

He grabbed Rachel's hand and stormed out the room, leaving the club in a shocked silence.

"Well, at least we can do it without getting shouted at now." Finn said hesitantly.

"SHUT UP FRANKINGTEEN!" Santana shouted.

...

With Puck, Rachel was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Noah, let go of me," He didn't budge so she tried something she was sure would get him of her. "Noah you're hurting me."

He let go of her as soon as she said it and turned around quickly. He re-grabbed her hand –gently this time- and looked for any damage.

"There's no damage," He said and looked into her eyes. "Sorry Rach."

"It fine Noah. Did you just really quit for both of us."

"Yeah, sorry bout that too."

"Im not angry Noah, but now you have to help me do something."

He chuckled, "And what's that?"

"Get Mrs. Sylvester to make a new Glee club and coach us for Nationals."

He raised his eyebrows "Err... are you serious."

She smiled and nodded.

...

Sue Sylvester was a woman of many, many words. Mostly those words got used to hurt people- namely Will Shuester.

She had him down on her hate list since he first joined the school as a Spanish teacher and thought he was the best with his girly, curly, oily hair. Which by the way she doesn't think he has ever washed, in his entire life.

But anyway as she hates him so much she uses any chance she has to ruin his life. So when two of his now ex- glee clubbers came to see her with a proposition she was, as you can imagine, curious.

They explained to her how the freak always takes the side of Quinn and Mercedes and never anybody else's. Streisand told her that Mohawk quit for them both and as there will be people from Julliard coming to nationals, she couldn't miss being there.

"So you want me to make a new Glee club so you can go to nationals and beat Shuester's ass,"

"Yup." Mohawk

"Ok."

"Mrs Sylvester I know you... You will." Se beamed.

"Well any chance to wreck Shuester's life will do me."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou so much!" She rushed round to give her a hug but Sue held up her hand.

"No hugging. Now get out and meet me tomorrow at 4 in the auditorium, I'll have people. "

"Ok!" Rachel grabbed Pucks hand and rushed out.

...

**First chapter. What did you think.**

**Review...x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was literally internally squealing when I found out how many reviews I got for one chapter. Thank you so much, I've never had 15 reviews for one chapter before so thank you. And they were all nice too!**

**I got a review of someone who reminded me that I had forgotten to write in Sam. It wasn't intentionally believe me. But because I forgot him can we just pretend he wasn't in Glee club, if not, then I'll start putting him into here. **

**All outfits will be on my profile under 'Black Butterfly's Outfits'.**

**...**

Rachel woke up the next day feeling refreshed and relaxed. She was looking forward to the day; to see who Sue had gotten to join the new glee club. Sure it hadn't been her choice to leave New Directions, but she glad that Puck had quit for the both of them. At least now there won't be any snide remarks across the room from Quinn or Mercedes.

She did her usual morning exercise and protein shake before jumping into the shower. She washed with her usual lemon scented body wash and blueberry shampoo and conditioner.

She felt clean when she got out. Something she never got used to for long before she would get slushies thrown at her, but it had all changed now, she knew Puck would beat up anybody who did anything to cause he distress.

She took her time getting ready, wanting to impress the new glee clubbers with, not just her fantastic voice, but with her look as well. As self-obsessed as that may sound.

She walked over to her closet, trying to decide what to wear. Finally, she settled on a cute red and white flared dress with a thin bow. White, small wedge shoes and light pink flower hair-clip. She went natural with her make-up, not wanting to overdo it. She put on her usual foundation, concealer and powder. Before adding a clear lip-gloss, peach coloured eye shadow and mascara.

Looking into the mirror Rachel smiled to herself, happy with her look.

She turned on her heel and walked down the stairs to eat her breakfast before she leaves for school.

"Good morning daddy, good morning dad." She said kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Morning petal." Her daddy replied, sipping his coffee.

"Good morning love," Her dad said in turn. "Why do you look so happy?"

She smiled and spreaded some margarine on her wholemeal piece of toast.

"Well, yesterday Noah quit glee club for the both of us an-"

"How is that a good thing, you love glee club? Is there anything you want to tell us sweetheart?" her daddy interrupted her, looking concerned.

Rachel shook her head and smiled once again. This caused her two parents to look at each other confused. Why would she be happy about quitting glee?

"No, well yes there is something I want to tell you, but it's nothing bad I promise." She said hurriedly, catching their once again concerned looks before this arose.

"Oh!" Her dad said sounding surprised. "Well go on then."

"As I was saying, yesterday Noah quit glee club for us both and because I _need _to go to nationals this year, we asked Mrs Sylvester can she-"

"Wait didn't you say Mrs Sylvester was, and I quote, 'A awful, mean human being who takes pleasure in watching others fall to the ground to plead for second chances' end quote."

"Yes, now dad, daddy can you please stop interrupting me or I'll never get done!"

They both sighed simultaneously and nodded.

"Good. Anyway we asked her can she make a new glee club so we can compete in nationals and she said yes! She only said it so she can destroy Mr Shuester's life but she still said yes." She finished holding up her hands as if to try and calm her dads down.

The door bell rang and Rachel looked towards it confused, she didn't think anybody would knock on somebody's house this early in the morning.

None the less she quickly walked towards it, not wanting to be rude, and opened the door.

To her surprise, yet gladness, Noah Puckman stood there, smirking as always.

"Noah!" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"To take you to school, I know you don't like walking."

"Oh! I'll just get my bag. Wait there."

He saluted chuckling while Rachel ran to get her bag, when she returned, he still hadn't moved.

"I told you to stay there, that doesn't mean you shouldn't move Noah."

He smirked. "Didn't you, you should have been more specific."

She glared at his mocking eyes and stomped to the car, huffing when she couldn't jump up to the seat.

Puck noticed this and smirked, walking towards her.

"Need some help?" he whispered in her ear.

"It's not my fault the stupid truck was made for the world's tallest man is it!" She defended.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up. Neither of them could ignore the sparks that shot through them, though they tried to.

...

"NOAH!"

"Hey, it's my truck! I get to choose which song we listen to."

"Bu-"

"No buts! I'm not listening to any song that's from a musical."

"You sing them all the time!"

"...Don't say that, people can here you."

"Who?"

"...The FBI, they're always listening to people talking, it's freaky. They could tell people and that'll ruin my reputation with the ladies!"

"NOAH!"

"RACHEL!"

...

Classes dragged on throughout the day and Rachel was about ready to skip classes. But that would stop her perfect attendance, which she didn't want to happen.

At last the final bell went and Rachel nearly jumped for joy. Luckily she had Puck to stop her.

"Berry! Puckerman! Wait up."

They turned around to see Santana and Brittany running up to them.

"We've got somewhere to go." Puck said annoyed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "We know, we're coming. Or are we not allowed to..."

"Look we're joining Sues little revenge club too!" Santana said matter-of-factly.

Rachel moved forward accusingly, "Are you spying?"

"What? No! Actually we're fed up with Barbie and so called chocolate thunder as much as you two. We quit to join Sues glee."

"Why should we believe you?"

Puck pulled her back, "Babe chill, they quit."

He didn't notice him calling her babe, after all it felt so natural. But the other three did and was gawping at him wide eyed, or in Rachel's case, wide eyed and blushing.

"What?" He asked un-sure of what he'd done.

Nobody answered.

...

"Right, I'm choosing the name, not emo, not sand bags, not ducky, me!" Sue shouted to the herd of teenagers.

She had managed to get enough people so they can qualify for nationals. Although most had to be threatened. Most of them were geeks or hockey players, but surprisingly they could all at least hold a note.

"The name will be," She paused for dramatic effect. "Sues show stoppers!"

"Sues show stoppers," Iran, a hockey player said doubtfully. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious warts, if you don't like it then get out!" Sue shouted back.

"What!"

"You heard me, GET OUT!"

Scared he jumped up and ran out the door.

"Anyone else want to get kicked out?" She said threateningly.

"Well actually-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FRIZZ FACE."

...

"Streisand, Mohawk, get up here. You're doing a duet!" Puck and Rachel stood up and started walking to the middle of the stage. "Hurry!"

Even Puck who wasn't scared of anything rushed up.

Sue handed them a music sheet and Rachel smiled, the song was one of her favourite duets.

**Puck, **_Rachel,_ Both

**  
****Baby when i met you, there was peace on earth****  
****I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb****  
****I was soft inside, there was something going on****  
**  
**You do something to me, that i can't explain****  
****Hold me closer, and i feel no pain****  
****Every beat of my heart, we got something goin' on**

Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication

_Honest love, we feel, needs no conversation__  
__And we ride it together, uh huh,__  
__Making love with each other uh huh_  
  
Islands in the stream, that is what we are.  
No one in between, how can we be wrong.  
Sail away with me, to another world  
and we rely on each other, uh huh  
from one lover to another, uh huh

_I can't live without you if the love was gone__  
__Everything is nothin if youv'e got no one,__  
__and you just walk in the the night__  
__slowly losing sight of the real thing._

But that won't happen to us, and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love, and we got no way out  
and the message is clear, this could be the year for the real  
thing

** No more will you cry****  
****baby i will hurt you never**

_we start and end as one__  
__in love forever__  
__We can ride it together, uh huh__  
__Makin' love with each other, uh huh_

Islands in the stream, that is what we are  
No one in between, how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me. to another world  
And we rely on each other, uh huh  
From one lover to another, uh huh  
  
**(Sail away)**

_(Ohhhhh, sail away with me)_

islands in the stream, that is what we are  
No one in between, how can we be wrong  
sail away with me, to another world  
And we rely on each other, uh huh  
from one lover to another, uh huh

Islands in the stream, that is what we are  
No one in between, how can we be wrong  
sail away with me, to another world  
And we rely on each other, uh huh  
From one lover to another, uh huh  


...

**Second chapter complete!**

**What d'ya think?**

**I'm also welcome to idea's.**

**Song: Islands in the stream by Kenny Rodgers and Dolly Parton.**

**More Will + New directions in the next chapter.**

**Review...x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have I mentioned that I love reviews yet? Well I do, so thank you for all the reviews. **

**Does anybody know if it will be sunny in Southport, England, on Sunday?**

**...**

Tears rolled down her face, yet she didn't know why. Her heart felt heavy and like it had been crushed.

Rachel had come to school this morning once again excited for glee practise. Nationals were two weeks away and they nearly had their set list finished. She wanted to run through the duet with Puck that they was doing, and had been looking all around school for him. Yet when she found him, she wished she hadn't. She felt like she had been cheated on.

There, stood leaning against the lockers in the hallway was Noah Puckerman, making out with the school slut, Melina Henchroft.

Rachel's heart broke because he looked like he was enjoying it. And although she knew she had no right to, she wanting to smack the girl in the face.

She felt like she had been cheated on.

She had two choices, go up to them both, scream, shout and cry. Or she could pretend nothing happened and walk away. She liked neither choice, so she did what any other girl would do in her situation. She turned around and ran away.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, banging into people and ignoring their shouts of anger.

On the way she ran into Santana, only this time she stopped running.

"Why you crying?" Santana asked, curiously.

"Saw...N-N-Noah...out...Henchroft." She stuttered out.

Santana didn't understand what she was saying properly, but she caught the gist and it made her very, very angry.

She knew Rachel and Puck were like swans, necks and hearts in love with each other. But they were both oblivious.

"C'mon." Santana wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder and hushed her into a empty classroom and sat her down on a desk.

"Ok, what happened?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I saw Noah making out with Melina Henchroft."

"Oh." Santana said soothingly.

"I, I know I shouldn't care but I couldn't help it and before I knew it I was running."

Santana looked at the small girl seriously. "Do you want me to go all Lima heights on her ass?"

Rachel smiled slightly.

"As much as I'm sure you would Santana, I think Brittany would miss you too much if you got sent to prison."

"Your right... I'll get my neighbour to do it." She stood up ready to go and get her neighbour, but Rachel grabbed her arm stopping her.

"No Santana! Can you just leave it please?"

"Y'know why you care right?"

Rachel looked confused, "care about what?"

"Puckerman making out with some random girl to make you jealous?" She replied rolling her eyes.

"No, and he wasn't trying to make me jealous!"

"He so was and it worked."

"Santana!"

She laughed, "Ok, anyways you care because you're in love with him."

"What?"

Before Santana could answer the door banged up and in walked Puck.

"There you are." He said referring to Rachel.

Rachel couldn't look at him, she didn't want to see his pleasure filled face with the fact that he probably just had a quick lay.

"Go away Puckerman, she doesn't want to see you!" Santana bit out.

"What, why?"

"Why don't you think."

"Huh? Rach?" He asked walking towards her, "what's the matter."

"Go away Noah."

"Not until I know what I've done!"

"Puck just go away, I don't want to see you!" She shouted.

Puck was frozen; she never called him Puck, even when he bullied her. By the time he got out of his shock, she had gone.

...

Puck spent most of the day wondering what he had done and how he could fix it. He didn't understand what he could have done between the last time they saw each other and today.

The only thing he could think of was the forced kiss Natalie or whatever her name was, planted a kiss on his lips and wouldn't let go. He tried to push her of him but he was a dude and dudes don't push girls. Is not right.

That was the only thing, yet he didn't think Rachel would care about that. After all she doesn't like him in that way, does she?

**...**

Sorry it's so short, couldn't think of what to do.

I need reviews to update, I love em'.

One of two more chapters left.

Review...x


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to meee, happy birthday to me. **

**:p Sorry it's not actually my birthday, well not today anyway. It's on Tuesday but I'm not gonna have a chance to say it again on this story so I thought, why not?**

**Anyway this is the last chapter as you all know, I hope you like it. **

**Thanks will be at the bottom.**

**If anybody wants me to do a sequel just review and, if you want, give me a plot or some ideas. **

**By the way, sorry for not updating sooner, my internet went off cause me mum changed from virgin to sky, though I don't know why. **

...

"Get on the coach people!"

Sue Sylvester was getting stressed.

Nationals were in 2 hours and the glee club 'Sues Show Stoppers' wasn't even on the coach.

Two, there was some serious tension between her two leads.

And three, they won't even look at each other. How are they supposed to connect on stage when they're not doing basic human things.

So she did the only thing she could do, not right now of course, she didn't want them running after getting of the coach.

...

Rachel jumped onto the coaches steps, not wanting to lift her leg up to high (as she would have to do) as the outfit she had on was extremely short. Something about the two male judges on the panel and their fetish for skimpy clothing.

Regardless she managed to get on and worked her way to a seat in front of Santana and Brittany.

"Rachey, why aren't you talking to Puck?" Questioned Brittany, she didn't know the full details of the... accident with Puck and what she did know, she forgot most of it.

Santana elbowed her side gently, "You know why Britt, I told you remember."

"Yeah," She started looking at Rachel, "But you're not dating Puck, so why are you upset."

"...I don't know."

Suddenly Brittany gasped and clapped her hands together, getting weird look's from those around her, "I know why!"

"Why?"

"Because you love him!"

"WHAT? I don't love him!"

"Well..." Santana interjected.

"Santana!"

...

"Ok listen up! You two are going to stay in here until your heads a filled with fuzzy love. And then your gonna win me a trophy, got it? Good." Sue walked out the door, leaving two teenagers waiting for the other one to say something.

"Y'know I don't even know why you've been ignoring me," Puck said questioningly. Rachel laughed unconvinced. "I don't!"

Rachel stayed silent, questions running through her mind. Does he really not know? Would he care if she told him? Would he laugh in her face? She knew these were unlikely, but she could help but wonder.

"Rach?" Puck stared leaning in front of her slumpt form.

Her eyes moved to his.

"Tell me... please." He paused when saying please, because it was something he doesn't do. But, he figured that, for Rachel he could say it more often.

"No."

"Please Rach."

Rachel moved her face away from his, not being able to look at him. So he took her face in his hands and gently forced her to.

"There's no point." She whispered.

"I can't do anything if you won't tell me."

"It stupid anyway, I don't even have a right."

"A right to what?"

"To who you date, I mean it's not like I have any say in that. We're not together; of course I don't have a right. And maybe I do want us to be together, but I know you don't and that's fine, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. I don't even know why I got upset over you and Melina making out; it's nothing to do with me. You can make out with whomever you want, and just because I realised I love you doesn't mean I will stop you because I won't-

She was cut off by Pucks lips on hers, moving softly and lovingly.

"I love you to babe." He mumbled against her lips.

...

The crowd went wild as New directions finished up their final song, and Rachel had to admit she was worried.

...

Puck and Rachel waited for the music to start. They stood nervously on opposite openings in the curtains awaiting their cues, Puck looked over at Rachel and winked, causing her to blush.

**Puck, **_Rachel, _both.

_Black black__  
__Black black__  
__Black black butterflies__  
__Black black butterflies__  
_  
_Baby__  
__**Butterflies they gave me such a feeling**__**  
**__**Everytime I saw your face**____**  
**__**They started flying**__**  
**__**Now my heart is in the shadow**____**  
**__**Of the creatures they turned into**__**  
**__**And I wish**____**  
**__**That I could make them fly away**___

**I can tell this hostile****  
****There's a war on the inside****  
****I can tell this is my style****  
****And I gotta stand up and fly**__

How do I kill these butterflies  
Terrorizing me inside  
How do I stop the battle cries  
Screaming out through the night  
doesnt no matter what you say  
I'm still gonna feel this way  
These black black butterflies  
Taking over me_  
_  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies__

_I can see them moving deep inside of me__  
__And my body's beggin me to set 'em free__  
__I'm in desperate need of healing__  
__'Cause the damage in my whole being__  
__Is there any away to make em fly away_  
**  
****I can tell this hostile****  
****There's a war on the inside****  
****I can tell this is my style****  
****And I gotta stand up and fly******

**How do I kill these butterflies****  
****Terrorizing me inside****  
****How do I stop the battle cries****  
****Screaming out through the night****  
****doesnt no matter what you say****  
****I'm still gonna feel this way****  
****These black black butterflies****  
****Taking over me**

Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies  
Taking over me  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies

Black, black, black, black butterflies  
go on it  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Come and set me free  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get out of my face,  
Get out of my face, right now  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Set, set me free  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah___

_No matter what you say__  
__I'm still gonna feel this way_  
_  
__How do I kill these butterflies__  
__Terrorizing me inside__  
__How do I stop the battle cries__  
__Screaming out through the night__  
__doesnt no matter what you say__  
__I'm still gonna feel this way__  
__These black black butterflies__  
__Taking over me_  
  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies  
Taking over me  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies  
Taking over me  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies  
Taking over me  
Black black butterflies  
Black black butterflies  
Taking over me

They finished standing close together and breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes and ignoring everybody around them.

...

They didn't win, but they did come in second. And besides Rachel and Puck didn't care about that. They had each other.

**...**

**I hated this chapter, sorry its not good.**

**Anyway, review and answer the question at the top.**


End file.
